As it seems
by Enjoyseries
Summary: What happens there between Derek and Emily during and after the marriage of Will and JJ? Maybe a one-shot or not, I don't know yet. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. (I would like to think otherwise.)

**Summary:** What happens there between Derek and Emily during and after the marriage of Will and JJ? Maybe a one-shot or not, I don't know yet. PLEASE REVIEW.

**A/N: **Hi everyone! This is my first story about Criminal Minds so tell me what you think, I accept all criticism. :) I write just for fun! Oh and, I'm French so if I make mistakes in grammar just tell me. My fiction begins with the scene between both of them in Rossi's house, that's why I put it back. ;)

_At the Rossi's house. _

"Emily, look, I know you don't want talk about it but it's exactly what we need to talk about. This is nothing to do with the cracks in the foundation."

"No… But it's a sign."

_He rolls his eyes and sighs._

"Please, don't get off free spiritual than me."

_She frowns._

"I almost blew up yesterday, twice."

"I Know."

"That's better ground did it you can get."

_There was a break before Derek speaks._

"You wanna leave, don't you?"

"I didn't say that."

"This is only reason be disquiet, Emily."

"Can we please… talk about it later?" _She begged almost._

"No. How long have you been thinking about this?"

_She rolls her eyes in turn._

"Honestly?"

_Derek insisted to know the answer raising his eyebrows._

"Since I go back."

_She saw the shocked face of Derek._

"Really?"

"It's no you guys, I love you. I just… can't grab on my whole life and pretend that nothing happened. "

"Is it about Easter?"

"No… But he did ask me to run on the London's office."

"And you gonna do it."

"He just ask yesterday."

"But you think about it."

"I don't know yet. I… _She took a breath. _Ithought buy a house and pull in down roots was gonna fix this feeling, was gonna give me what I wanted but it… It wasn't. It's bigger than that."

_They looked in the eyes for a few seconds_.

"You think I should stay."

"I think I miss you already."

_She looked at him and smiled. She was about to answer him when Penelope came with her shocked, having heard the end of their conversation. Then it was Hotch and Beth with Jack, Derek went to see the fountain with two of them so Hotch found himself alone with Emily._ _The rest of the evening went beautifully, the wedding was amazing, the food was succulent but Derek and Emily had not found the opportunity to finish their conversation. A bit later, all the guests had begun to dance. She danced with Reid, Rossi, Hotch, then with the girls, and finally with Derek._ _It was like a farewell she made them each as at the bottom of herself she knew she was leaving._ _But with Derek, it was more intense, harder, more painful._ _During all these years he was his partner, his friend and confidant._ _He had never dropped her, he had even forgiven after the case with Doyle and her fake death._ _And now they were dancing in the arms of each other so tight as if none of them wanted to leave from the other._

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For hurt all of you, for hurt you… again."

"It's okay, princess. If it's what you want, then I'll always be here for you. Whatever choice you do, you can always count on me."

"Thank you." _She whispered and snuggled deeper into his arms._

_They continued to dance, laugh and enjoy the last moments together. A few hours later, the party ended. Most were all gone; they remained only family of JJ and Will and the team. Emily said goodbye to everyone and Derek took her back to her car._

"You want me to take you home?"

"No thanks." _She smiled._

"Okay, be careful then."

"Don't worry; I'm not a crazy road." _She laughed._

"I'm not so sure about it." _He joked._

"So that's how you see me? It's wrong knowing me!"

_They laughed at both and Emily opened the door of his car._

"I'll see you tomorrow, princess."

_She smiled sadly, approached him and kissed on the corner of his mouth._ _Then she climbed into her car._

"Emily."

_She turned her head towards him._

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" _He asked anxiously._

"Yeah, sure."

_She smiled one last time and started his car._ _Derek stood there for a moment, looking her leaving from afar._ _He felt that something was going to happen, he had seen in her eyes._

**TBC…**

**So, do I continue that? Or I let this as a one-shot? Anyway I hope you like it and PLEASE review. I need it to know if it's good :) Sorry if the dialogue between Derek and Emily is not the same as in the episode but I transcribed the lyrics in listening so maybe there are mistakes. **

**Thank you! xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your review! :D And I'm still sorry for my English … I try to do my best but it's not easy x) I'm very careful with my mistakes. **

**Good read. :) **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

_Derek was lying in his home on the sofa, thinking about someone. Today it has been 6 months to the day that Emily left the team for London. 6 months without her, without her smile, her laugh. Even if they phone and speak regularly, it would give anything to see her back in the team._ _This is how he remembered the time she announced her departure._

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_In the conference room._

"Anyone know why Hotch gathered us here?" _said Reid._

"No, but I hope it's not something serious." _answered Garcia._

"This is probably a new case." _said Rossi._

"No, all new cases pass through me." _answered JJ._

"Where is Emily?" _asked Derek._

_At these words, Hotch and Emily entered in the room._ _She looked anxious._

"What the hell is going to happen?" _asked Derek, impatiently. _

"Uh, well. I have something to say." _said Emily to everyone, playing nervously with her hands._

_There was a break before she spoke again._

"There are a few weeks, Easter called me and asked me something. He wanted me to manage the office of Interpol in London and… I said yes."

_Nobody answered, everyone was shocked by this revelation._

"So, you leave us again? For good this time?" _asked Garcia._

"Yes, for good." _seeing their sad face, she spoke again. _"I love all of you, I'll miss you so much but I really need a new beginning." _She sadly smiled. _

_BIIIP… BIIIP… BIIIP…_

_Derek was out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. When he saw the picture to appear on his phone, he automatically smiled. It was Emily._

"Hey, how are my princess?" _he said happily. _

"Good and you?" _she laughed. _

"I'm fine. So what's up?"

"I took a few days off and I thought maybe we could get together at my home?"

"Of course! Anyway I've entitled to five days of rest and even if JJ and Garcia have described everything in detail, I've never seen your new home in real." _he smiled. _

"So I'll see you in three days? It suits you?"

"Yes, we do like you want."

"You will tell me when you will land at the airport in London? So I'll take you." _she smiled at turn._

"Don't worry, lovely."

"You have not changed huh?!" _she laughed._

"Never with you." _he laughed too._

"I gotta go, I still have some files to finish to complete."

"Okay, see you soon !"

"Yeah, bye."

_Then He hung and smiled. He had only one desire, to be in 3 days._

_**3 days after.**_

_At Derek's home, 6:00 p.m._

_Derek checked one last time if he had forgotten anything, took his bags, his keys, his phone, and shut his apartment before heading out where the taxi was waiting._ _Once inside, he took his phone and sent a message to Emily._

**I'm on my way to the airport. The plane took off at 10:01 p.m., I'll arrive in London at 10:10 a.m., D.**

_A few minutes later, he received a message from her._

**Can't wait, Em. **

_He smiled and waited silently as the journey ends._ _The waiting at the airport was unbearable. He wanted to get to faster to see Emily._ _After 7 hours of flight, he was finally arrived. More excited than ever, he took his bags and observed the crowd to find Emily. And then he saw her. She was here, a few meters in front of him. She's smiling, she was so beautiful and he didn't take one more minute to join her._

**TBC…**

**Finally I wrote this! God, it took me at least 3 hours to writing that. If you want to get an idea of how Emily looks like in my fiction, I thought about it: **

**Don't forget to REVIEW ;) It gives me great pleasure to read you. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for my late but I had personal concerns that fact that I had either the time or the head to write. I tried to continue, hoping that it is just as well. Again, sorry… (And thanks for your reviews btw.) Oh and, I imagine Emily in my fiction like in the beginning of the season 7. I liked her style and her hair :) but you can imagine her like you want :D**

_The first thing that he did, it was to take her in his arms. The last time he had felt so good it was 6 months ago. They were so close that anyone in the airport would have been taking them for a couple who had not seen for a long time. She had her head buried in his neck, her arms around his waist and he had his arms enclosing her shoulders with his head in her hair. After a few minutes in this position, they are detached from each other and Derek took his bag at his feet, then they headed towards the exit and he put his arm around Emily's shoulders._

"I forgot how much my favorite agent is beautiful." _He said, smiling._

"And I forgot how much you're flattering!" _She laughed. _

"I have so much to tell you."

"Oh god please, I need so much gossip!" _She begged like a little girl who is desperate to have a lollipop._

"Calm down, Prentiss." _He laughed too. _

_The journey went well, Emily didn't stop to ask about the team and Derek replied, without the let go of sight._ _After 30 minutes, Emily pulled up in front of a kind of loft/apartment beautiful._

"Is that your house?!" _asked Derek, surprising. _

"Yes!" _she answered, happily. _

"Are you kidding me?"

"In fact I parked in front of a house that is not mine and I'll go break the door." _she replied sarcastically._

"Stop making fun of me, Prentiss!"

"Or what?" _She asked, the suspicious eyes._

"You'll see."

"Is that a threat?" _She smiled._

"No, a promise." _He smiled too and he left the car._

_She laughed and left the car at her turn. Then they entered in the house. It falls directly onto a large living and an open kitchen in the bottom with a bar. At the right, there is a stairs_ _which leads to the floor with two bedrooms and a bathroom. After Emily had done everything visited to Derek, she served him something to drink in the kitchen._

"So, what do you want to do?" _She asked him, depositing two glasses on the counter._

"I don't know, amaze me!" _He smiled._

"Uh, well." _She laughed a little. _"We can… go to the park, get outside to eat something, or maybe go to shopping or stay here."

"Okay, let's do it!" _He said, motivated._

"What? All?"

"Why not? Okay, maybe not the shopping because I remind you that I'm not Penelope or JJ!" _He laughed. _

"You won't escape to shopping! But you know you stay in London during 5 days?" _She laughed._

"Yes but I want spend the maximum time with you!"

"Okay, then if sir want it, we do it!"

"Thank you, dear."

_They laughed both of them and after a few minutes, they were ready to go._ _Like that it was only 11 am and that it was a little bit early to eat, Emily took his for a walk in Hyde Park. They walked for maybe 30 minutes and then they sat on a bench facing the lake and watched the landscape._

"I never thought that London is so beautiful." _Derek said._

"And yet, you have not seen anything!" _She smiled. _

"You know what? I'm so happy to be here with you."

"Me too, Derek."

_Then they talked about everything and enjoyed the silence and their proximity until Derek's stomach began to cry famine._

"I'm really hungry, not you?"

"Mh, yes. Let's go. I know an excellent restaurant not far away from here."

_**Four hours later, in the 5th or 6th stores.**_

_Derek was sitting on an armchair, waiting after Emily who was trying yet another dress. Her mother will be in London for a night, she organized a charity gala in two days with many important political figures and she asked to Emily to come. She told her that Derek was there and she couldn't come (it's more that she didn't want) but the only answer her mother gave her was that Derek was welcome. After a few minutes, she came out of the dressing room._ _She was about to ask him how he liked her dress_ _but when her eyes fell on him, she smiled. He was sleeping, head back and his mouth slightly open._ _At this time, she blamed herself to have him much exhausted._ _As if he felt that we observed him, he awoke._

"Whoa. Your dress, you're beautiful!" _He said. _

"You're sure? I mean, it's just for a dinner organized by my mother and…"

_But Derek cut her off._

"God, please. Emily, I swear you the black is the best dress that you tried."

"Okay, so I take it." _She smiled._

"Thanks goodness!"

_He waited Emily get dressed, then they went to the checkout._

"It will make you $361" _Said the saleswoman._

_Emily was ready to get his credit card when Derek intervened._

"It's for me." _He said to the saleswoman, and then he took his card._

"Derek! Are you crazy?" _Emily tried to stop him._

"I have the right you give gifts, no?"

"You have the chance to have a boyfriend who pays your dress! This is rare nowadays." _The saleswoman smiled at her._

"Oh, it's…" _Emily wanted to tell her that Derek was not her boyfriend, but after all, people had the right to believe what they wanted to see._ _Once the saleswoman gave her the bag with the dress, they went in the shopping arcade. Emily was puzzled by the fact that the saleswoman had taken them like a couple but she would not let him seem._

"I think we deserve a good coffee, right?" _Derek said with a smile._

"Uh, yes sure."

_After a few minutes, they finally found a Starbucks coffee, commanded a coffee and sat at a table._

"Emily, are you okay?" _He asked, worried._

"Yes, why?"

"Since we left the store, I find you odd."

"Well, I wonder why the saleswoman took us to a couple." _She smiled timidly._

"You know, the people believe what they…"

_She cut him off._

"Want to see, I know." _She smiled. _

_Derek smiled too. They looked in the eyes for a while until he started talking._

"So, what do we do now?"

"Mh, it's 5:15 pm. Maybe we could go home and order Chinese?"

"Good idea!"

**TBC…**

**Sorry, I can't continue this tonight :3 Maybe tomorrow :) The passage with the fitting of the dress, it's my best friend who had the idea so thanks to her :D 3 And this is the dress that Emily bought : http images/product/7/7917/7917548_ (without space between "p" and ":") :) Don't forget to comment ! It motivates me even more :D**


End file.
